The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company
__NOWYSIWYG__ The fizzo company sells sodas/drinks and popcorn. The CEO is Jeffery Kay. It is based on (sort of) either the Coca-Cola Company or PepsiCo Sodas *Fizzo: Coca Cola *Hyper Green: Hyperactive Lemon and Lime Soda *Diet Fizzo: Diet Coke *Dr. Cherry: Cherry Soda *Lemon Mist: Lemon Soda *Tangerine Pop: Tangerine Orange Soda *Root Beer: Root Beer *Purple Burple: Grape/Berry Soda *Coconut Breeze: Coconut Drink *Peach Blast (Normal) : Strong-Flavored Peach Tropical Drink *Peach Blast (Soft): Softly Flavored Peach Tropical Drink *Apple Burst: Apple Soda (Very Sweet Flavor) *Blueberry Xplosion: Blueberry Soda *Sweetland: Sweet Lemon-Orange-Pineapple Drink *Red Fruit Blend: Red Fruit Blend Sold In Cans (Those are only Sold in Festivities) *Sour Blast: Sour Soda Exclusively Made of Lemons, Limes, Mandarines, Pineapple and other sorts of sour fruits: Tom loves it *Crystal Fizzo: Added By Luis, It was Margo's Suggestion. *Popbop: Popping-In-The-Mouth Drink *New Year: Combination Of Many Fruits Into One, With A Sour-Sweet Flavor Of Course only sold in New Year. *Fizz Sha-Bang: Very Fizzy Drink *Fizzoment: Flavored and Fizzy Water, High in Minerals and Nutrients *Bananarama: Banana Flavored Tropical Cocktail *Juicy Splash: Juicy Juice that kids love, also sold in juice boxes *Tarty Party: Cranberry Based soda which is very tart *Hyper Green Variants *Mixed Swirl: Has Kiwi, Orange, Rasperry, blueberry, pineapple flavoring *Cool Ice Tea: Simply an iced tea. *Cream Dream: Vanilla cream soda. *Tastyville Wet: Ginger Ale (Canada Dry) *Pink Lemonade: Lemonade mixed with juices of other red/pink fruits. *Very Berry Blue: Similar to Blueberry Xplosion, based off Pepsi Blue. *Yahoowee!: A chocolate milkshake based off Yoo-hoo. *Rainbow Ade: A fruit punch full of flavors, such as cherry, raspberry, orange, mango, lemon, pineapple, lime, apple, blueberry, and grape, which forms a rainbow coloring. *Fizzo Cherry- a cherry flavored drink based on Coca Cola Cherry *Fizzo Cola Zero: Coca Cola Zero *Fizzo Vanilla: Coca Cola Vanilla *Fizzo Cherry Vanilla: Coca Cola Cherry Vanilla *Fizzo Lime: Coca Cola Lime *Fizzo Orange: Coca Cola Orange *Down-D: Hi-C *Dasoni: Dasani Water *Hour Housemaid Lemonade: Minute Maid Lemonade *Mystery Fruity Drinky Drink: Even though it's mysterious it's absolutely delicious! *Fizzo Life: Fizzo with a more lighter taste and a tint of lemon. Popcorns *Buttered Popcorn: Drenched In Butter *Candy Jack: Mix of Some Snacks *Kettle Corn: Mix of Sweet-Salty Popcorn *Chocolate Popcorn: Drenched In Creamy Milk Chocolate *Red Hot Popcorn: Spicy, Bacon Flavor Pop *Cinnamon Swirl: Pop Sprinkled w/ Cinnamon and Sugar, Also Cinnamon-Sweet Flavored *Cheddar Corn: Delicious Cheesy Pop *Cotton Puffs: Melting-In-The Mouth Cotton Candy Flavored Puffs *White cheddar popcorn:Sold in chip bags too! *Zebra striped chocolate popcorn: White Chocolate and Milk Chocolate , Added by MIC *Light Butter: Just less fat. *Herb and Cheese pop: Cheddar popcorn with a kick! *Caramel-Pop: Delicious pop! *Crunch Munch: Crunchy Snacks. *Garlic Corn: Mmm! Spicy Garlic to go with your wings and hot dog *Natural Pop: All Natural Popcorn with nothing added! *Sour Corn: Tart and Bitter Bits that goes great with Lemon Mist! *Fruity Puffs: Very Berry Yummy Fruity Flavored Puffs *Break-O-Corn: Prudence and Cooper's favorite, popcorn flavored like coffee and pancakes *Old School Popcorn: Delicious Pizza-Burgrer Flavored Popcorn. It contains Papa Dolls and Toys (1 or 2 Per pack) *Freezer Corn: Creamy Icey Frozen Popcorn that Alberto and Penny love *Mexican Blast: Some soft Fajitas, Taco Mia Sauce Flavored Popcorn and Peppery Bacon Flavor to Kick it Up! *BBQ Corn: BBQ Flavored Corn imported from Starlight City and Burgerburgh *Cherry Corn: Delicious Cherry Popcorn made by Peggy inspired by the Freezeria *Mushroom Corn: Amber's favorite, Mushroom Extract put into Popcorn with a slight tang *Awesome Popcorn: MOUTH-WATERING!!!!!!!! THIS SO DELICIOUS, YOUR MOUTH CAN EXPLODE OF ITS AWESOME FLAVOR! Popcorn drenched in Awesome Sauce. *Loco Mystery Popcorn: Mystery Popcorn that tastes like the sauce in Taco Mia! *Citrus Corn: Juicy Citrus Bitter Popcorn that tastes like oranges and pineapple. *Rainbow Corn: Popcorn that tastes like fruity candies, in rainbow color *Salted Popcorn: Salt, salt, and salt, nothing but salt *Garlic and Herb Popcorn: Garlicky and well-seasoned! *Curried Corn: A mixture of spices. *Pandan Green: This popcorn is entirely green! *Coffee Toffee: Utah's favorite, a bittersweet popcorn! *S'more Corn: A camper's favorite snack! Chocolate popcorn and soft marshmallow popcorn completed with biscuit pieces inside. *Triple Sugar: This popcorn is melted in not one, not two, but three types of sugar; granulated, brown, and black! *Frost-o-corn: Creamy popcorn that tastes like cupcake frosting *Bibble: THE candied popcorn *Raspberrylicious: Delicious Raspberry popcorn with a tang and strong flavor. *Raspberrylicious Soft: A pretty little tang and less strong flavor with now strawberry extract for more softiness. *Raspberrylicious Light: Less Sugar more health! *Raspberrylicious Combi: An a sweet formula which has 15% less tang, 21% less strongness, and 19% more strawberry extract with a 35% light blueberry extract and 10% strong cranberry extract with some light flavor and 3.845% somewhat lightly strong tang! Pretty Complex but delicious. *Cupcake Bits: Cupcakes? SWEET! *Sour Cream and Onion- The classic potato chip flavor...IN POPCORN, SAVORY! Added by MIC *Sea-Salt and Vinegar: Another classic chip flavor! Amazing! Such salt. Much vinegar. Wow much *Slim Popcorn: Lightly salted popcorn with a hint of green tea extract! Be careful, this is extremely addicting. Half the calories of regular popcorn *Plain Popcorn: Popcorn with nothing added to it, completely natural, straight from the farm! *Adult Cheese: Cheeses normally made for adults, now in popcorn form. Cheeses include Feta, Gorgonzola, Goat, Parmesan, and Asiago. *Cakkorn: Popcorn shaped like a cake with some candy (red pepper cubes) on top of them. *Tang-orn: Thrisna's favorite snack! Enjoy oranges, tangerines, pears, strawbereries, and apples mixed together into a delicious soda, wath in Kettle popcorn bathed! Your taste buds will enjoy tis yummy thing! Category:Soda corp Category:Corps